csifandomcom-20200225-history
Yahrzeit
Yahrzeit is the twenty-second episode in season five of . Synopsis A murder leads CSI to a group of white supremacists, the discovery of precious items stolen from Holocaust survivors, and perhaps the uncovering of a former Nazi guard. Plot A bleeding man stumbles into the middle of a Felix Marshall auction and collapses to the floor, dead. When the team arrives, Flack tells them the man is Xander Green, an appraiser for the auction house. Mac picks up the man's phone and notices an active call still in progress. There's no one on the line, but he notices it began 48 minutes ago... approximately eight minutes before Green staggered into the auction. Stella and Danny follow the blood trail from the victim back to his office. Danny finds blood splatter, and Stella surmises that the office is the primary crime scene. In the morgue, Sid shows Mac eight dots on the victim's shoulder, unsure of what the pattern signifies. Sid also shows Mac that Green was stabbed and shot. At the lab, Danny notices Hawkes is upset after receiving a phone call. Hawkes tells Danny that his Uncle Frank had a heart attack and died suddenly, and Danny immediately volunteers to cover for his friend. Adam tells Mac that the bullet that killed Green came from a German Lugar and was made of steel, indicating it was an older weapon from the 1940s. Danny learns that the call Green placed went to voicemail, and he's able to obtain a recording, which reveals that Green argued with someone just before he was shot. Danny surprises Mac with the identity of the person who received the call: Michael Elgers, the Neo-Nazi Flack questioned in connection to a bombing in Green Piece. Recalling the dots on Green's arm, Mac wonders if he, too, was a Neo-Nazi. Danny is on his way to question Elgers when he runs into Hawkes, whose plane is delayed. Despite Danny's reluctance, Hawkes insists on accompanying Danny. When they find Elgers at his shop, he's hostile and argumentative, going so far as to spit at Hawkes, causing Danny to throw him down and slam his head into the ground repeatedly. When Elgers is brought in, he demands a lawyer, claiming he's a victim of police brutality. Watching from behind the glass, Hawkes admonishes Danny for attacking Elgers, claiming the CSI gave him what he was looking for. Hawkes leaves to catch his plane just as Mac comes in to interrogate Elgers. After exchanging a few heated words with the CSI team leader, Elgers admits he and Green were friends, and that he didn't pick up Green's third call to him because Green would accidentally "ass dial" him with his cell phone. He recalls from the previous two calls that Green was angry with someone named Abraham. This leads Mac to Abraham Klein, who was at the auction house just before Green's murder. Abraham tells Mac that he fought with Green when the man wanted to appraise a piece Abraham was selling at a price higher than what it was worth. Abraham was selling a piece of his dead wife's jewelry so that his son, David, would have money when the watch-making business stopped being profitable. Mac notices a tattoo on the man's arm and Abraham tells him that he was at Auschwitz and has shunned religion ever since. Back at the lab, Adam shows Mac a weapon the Nazis used combining a short bayonet and a pistol. During the demonstration, Mac gets a call that someone broke into Green's apartment. When he and Adam meet Flack there, they discover a hidden room behind a bookshelf filled with items from the Holocaust, including a diary belonging to a woman named Esther Schnitzler. When the print on the door handle matches Elgers, the three go to arrest him. As Flack leads the struggling Neo-Nazi away, Adam shows Mac a similar room above Elgers' shop--complete with a large collection of weapons. It appears Elgers is indeed the killer. Unsettled, Mac pays a visit to Ben Lesnick, a representative of Israel who keeps testimonials from Holocaust survivors. After telling the man about Esther Schnitzler, Mac mentions that his father helped to liberate the Buchenwald concentration camp. Lesnick pulls up video testimonial from Hannah Schnitzler, Esther's cousin. In the testimonial, Hannah shares that Esther had arranged for a young man named Klaus Braun to help her and her family escape in exchange for a valuable family brooch. But Klaus betrayed them--he turned out to be a member of the Youth for Hitler group, and he drove Esther and her family to Auschwitz instead of safety, where they were executed. Disturbed, Mac asks for a copy of the testimonial. Back at the lab, Danny tells Mac he's been given a two-week suspension without pay for his altercation with Elgers. Stella pulls Mac aside--Adam wasn't able to connect any of Elgers' weapons to Green's wound, and Elgers' alibi for the murder checks out. When Mac notices a picture of one of the models wearing Esther's brooch his suspicions lean elsewhere. He ages Klaus Braun's photo and is surprised to discover Abraham Klein's face looking back at him! Mac brings Abraham in: the man has been posing as a Jew for years to hide from his past. He killed Green when the man recognized the brooch from Esther's journal and, realizing who Abraham was, tried to blackmail him. Abraham refuses to admit his true identity until Lesnick, from behind the glass, IDs him as Klaus. With his facade exposed, Klaus responds Wir hätten sie alle töten sollen in German, which Lesnick translates to We should have killed them all. As Klaus is taken away, he is disowned by his son David, who is disappointed that his father made him live his whole life in a lie. Later, Mac receives an e-mail from Lesnick with a testimonial called George Savar who was saved by Mac's father. Mac returns the brooch to Esther's cousin, Hannah, who lights a candle for Esther...and Mac's father, McKenna Boyd Taylor. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Edward Asner as Abraham Klein/Klaus Braun * Meagan Tandy as Model #1 * Summer Altice as Model #2 * Laura Miro as Alice Tanaka * Adrian Neil as Auction House Manager * Matt McTighe as Michael Elgers * Modi Rosenfeld as David Klein * Scott Cohen as Ben Lesnick * Rita Zohar as Hannah Schnitzler * Melinda Y. Cohen as Esther Schnitzler * John Justice as Klaus Braun * Shelley Berman as George Savar * Natalia Castellanos as Sexy Woman * Rick Marcus as Xander Green * Kiersten Hall as Billy See Also 522 Category:CSI: NY Season 5